The present invention relates to an expandable intraluminal grafts (xe2x80x9cstentsxe2x80x9d) for use within a body passageway or duct which are particularly useful for repairing blood vessels narrowed or occluded by disease. The present invention relates even further to systems for delivering such stents.
Percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) is a therapeutic medical procedure used to increase blood flow through the coronary artery and can often be used as an alternative to coronary by-pass surgery. In this procedure, the angioplasty balloon is inflated within the stenosed vessel, or body passageway, in order to shear and disrupt the wall components of the vessel to obtain an enlarged lumen. With respect to arterial stenosed lesions, the relatively incompressible plaque remains unaltered, while the more elastic medial and adventitial layers of the body passageway stretch around the plaque. This process produces dissection, or a splitting and tearing, of the body passageway wall layers, wherein the intima, or internal surface of the artery or body passageway, suffers fissuring. This dissection forms a xe2x80x9cflapxe2x80x9d of underlying tissue which may reduce the blood flow through the lumen, or block the lumen. Typically, the distending intraluminal pressure within the body passageway can hold the disrupted layer, or flap, in place. If the intimal flap created by the balloon dilation procedure is not maintained in place against the expanded intima, the intimal flap can fold down into the lumen and close off the lumen, or may even become detached and enter the body passageway. When the intimal flap closes off the body passageway, immediate surgery is necessary to correct this problem.
Recently, transluminal prostheses have been widely used in the medical arts for implantation in blood vessels, biliary ducts, or other similar organs of the living body. These prostheses are commonly known as stents and are used to maintain, open, or dilate tubular structures. An example of a commonly used stent is given in U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,665 filed by Palmaz on Nov. 7, 1985, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Such stents are often referred to as balloon expandable stents. Typically the stent is made from a solid tube of stainless steel. Thereafter, a series of cuts are made in the wall of the stent. The stent has a first smaller diameter which permits the stent to be delivered through the human vasculature by being crimped onto a balloon catheter. The stent also has a second, expanded diameter, upon the application, by the balloon catheter, from the interior of the tubular shaped member of a radially, outwardly extending force.
However, such stents are often impractical for use in some vessels such as the carotid artery. The carotid artery is easily accessible from the exterior of the human body, and is often visible by looking at ones neck. A patient having a balloon expandable stent made from stainless steel or the like, placed in their carotid artery might be susceptible to sever injury through day to day activity. A sufficient force placed on the patients neck, such as by falling, could cause the stent to collapse, resulting in injury to the patient. In order to prevent this, self expanding stents have been proposed for use in such vessels. Self expanding stents act like springs and will recover to their expanded or implanted configuration after being crushed.
One type of self-expanding stent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,771, which stent has a radially and axially flexible, elastic tubular body with a predetermined diameter that is variable under axial movement of ends of the body relative to each other and which is composed of a plurality of individually rigid but flexible and elastic thread elements defining a radially self-expanding helix. This type of stent is known in the art as a xe2x80x9cbraided stentxe2x80x9d and is so designated herein. Placement of such stents in a body vessel can be achieved by a device which comprise an outer catheter for holding the stent at its distal end, and an inner piston which pushes the stent forward once it is in position.
Other types of self-expanding stents use alloys such as Nitinol (Nixe2x80x94Ti alloy) which have shape memory and/or superelastic characteristics in medical devices which are designed to be inserted into a patient""s body. The shape memory characteristics allow the devices to be deformed to facilitate their insertion into a body lumen or cavity and then be heated within the body so that the device returns to its original shape. Superelastic characteristics on the other hand generally allow the metal to be deformed and restrained in the deformed condition to facilitate the insertion of the medical device containing the metal into a patient""s body, with such deformation causing the phase transformation. Once within the body lumen the restraint on the superelastic member can be removed, thereby reducing the stress therein so that the superelastic member can return to its original un-deformed shape by the transformation back to the original phase.
Alloys having shape memory/superelastic characteristics generally have at least two phases. These phases are a martensite phase, which has a relatively low tensile strength and which is stable at relatively low temperatures, and an austenite phase, which has a relatively high tensile strength and which is stable at temperatures higher than the martensite phase.
When stress is applied to a specimen of a metal such as Nitinol exhibiting superelastic characteristics at a temperature above which the austenite is stable (i.e. the temperature at which the transformation of martensite phase to the austenite phase is complete), the specimen deforms elastically until it reaches a particular stress level where the alloy then undergoes a stress-induced phase transformation from the austenite phase to the martensite phase. As the phase transformation proceeds, the alloy undergoes significant increases in strain but with little or no corresponding increases in stress. The strain increases while the stress remains essentially constant until the transformation of the austenite phase to the martensite phase is complete. Thereafter, further increases in stress are necessary to cause further deformation. The martensitic metal first deforms elastically upon the application of additional stress and then plastically with permanent residual deformation.
If the load on the specimen is removed before any permanent deformation has occurred, the martensitic specimen will elastically recover and transform back to the austenite phase. The reduction in stress first causes a decrease in strain. As stress reduction reaches the level at which the martensite phase transforms back into the austenite phase, the stress level in the specimen will remain essentially constant (but substantially less than the constant stress level at which the austenite transforms to the martensite) until the transformation back to the austenite phase is complete, i.e. there is significant recovery in strain with only negligible corresponding stress reduction. After the transformation back to austenite is complete, further stress reduction results in elastic strain reduction. This ability to incur significant strain at relatively constant stress upon the application of a load and to recover from the deformation upon the removal of the load is commonly referred to as superelasticity or pseudoelasticity. It is this property of the material which makes it useful in manufacturing tube cut self-expanding stents. The prior art makes reference to the use of metal alloys having superelastic characteristics in medical devices which are intended to be inserted or otherwise used within a patient""s body. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,905 (Jervis) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,445 (Sakamoto et al.).
Designing delivery systems for delivering self-expanding stents has proven some what difficult. One example of a prior art self-expanding stent delivery system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,568 issued to Gianturco on Apr. 8, 1986. This reference discloses a delivery apparatus which uses a hollow sheath, like a catheter. The sheath is inserted into a body vessel and navigated therethrough so that its distal end is adjacent the target site. The stent is then compressed to a smaller diameter and loaded into the sheath at the sheath""s proxinal end. A cylindrical flat end pusher, having a diameter almost equal to the inside diameter of the sheath is inserted into the sheath behind the stent. The pusher is then used to push the stent from the proximal end of the sheath to the distal end of the sheath. Once the stent is at the distal end of the sheath, the sheath is pulled back, while the pusher remain stationary, thereby exposing the stent and expanding it within the vessel.
However, delivering the stent through the entire length of the catheter can cause many problems, including possible damage to a vessel or the stent during its travel. In addition, it is often difficult to design a pusher having enough flexibility to navigate through the catheter, but also enough stiffness to push the stent out of the catheter. Therefore, it was discovered that pre-loading the stent into the distal and of the catheter, and then delivering the catheter through the vessel to the target site may be a better approach. In order to ensure proper placement of the stent within catheter, it is often preferred that the stent be pre-loaded at the manufacturing site. However, pre-loading the stent has also posed some difficulties. Because the catheter exerts a significant force on the self expanding stent which keeps it from expanding, the stent may tend to become imbedded within the inner wall of the catheter. When this happens, the catheter has difficulty sliding over the stent during delivery. This situation can result in the stent becoming stuck inside the catheter, or could damage the stent during delivery.
Another example of a prior art self-expanding stent delivery system is given in U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,152 issued to Wallsten et al. on Mar. 22, 1988. This patent discloses a probe or catheter having a self-expanding stent pre-loaded into its distal end. The stent is first placed within a flexible hose and compressed before it is loaded into the catheter. When the stent is at the delivery site the catheter and hose are withdrawn over the stent so that it can expand within the vessel. However, withdrawing the flexible hose over the stent during expansion could also cause damage to the stent.
For prior art delivery devices, the maximum outside diameter of the device was usually controlled by the diameter of the un-deployed stent located in the device. Typically, the un-deployed stent can only be compressed so much, and therefore its un-deployed diameter determined the maximum diameter of the delivery device. For prior art devices, the diameter of the entire delivery device along its length is substantially uniform. Therefore, the outside diameter along the entire length of the device was its maximum diameter as required by the stent. That is, the overall outer diameter of the outer sheath for these devices is controlled by the size of the pre-loaded stent. As explained below, large sized outer sheaths can pose obstacles to the physician
Often a sheath, such as, a guiding catheter, is used with these delivery devices as a conduit into the vasculature. Using fluoroscopy, the physician will often view the targeted site, pre-deployment and post-deployment, of the stent by injecting a radio-opaque solution between the guiding catheter and the delivery device. The ability to view the image is controlled by the injection rate of the solution, which is dependent upon the amount of clearance between the guiding catheter and the outer sheath of the delivery device. A large outer sheath limits the amount of radiopaque solution which can pass through the guiding catheter, causing the physician to have a less clear image of the procedure.
Therefore, there has been a need for a self-expanding stent delivery system which overcomes the above referenced problems associated with prior art delivery systems. Specifically, there has been a need for a self-expanding stent delivery system which allows greater amounts of radiopaque fluid to be passed between the guiding catheter and the outer sheath of the delivery system. The present invention provides such a delivery device.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a delivery apparatus for a self-expanding stent. The apparatus has an outer sheath which is an elongated tubular member with distal and proximal ends and inside and outside diameters. The outer sheath has an enlarged section adjacent its distal end. The enlarged section has a greater inside and outside diameter than the inside and outside diameter of the sheath proximal to the enlarged section. The apparatus also includes an inner shaft located coaxially within the outer sheath. The shaft has a distal end and a proximal end. The shaft further includes a stop attached thereto which is proximal to the distal end of the sheath. Lastly, the apparatus includes a self-expanding stent located within the enlarged section of the outer sheath and makes frictional contact with the outer sheath. The shaft is disposed coaxially within a lumen of the stent, whereby the stent makes contact with the stop during deployment.